


I want to Marco you

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Facial, M/M, Song fic, kind of song fic, this is actually shamefully dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco misses Mario, Mario misses Marco. After a late night phone call Marco decides to drive up and see his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to Marco you

**Author's Note:**

> The distance is a lot longer in real life than said to be in the story.

“Mario, what you doing” Marco whispered  
“Why are you whispering” Mario said sounding irritated  
“I don't know” he said giggling  
“You are so lame, but I love you” Mario sighed into his empty bedroom  
“You know I love talking to you on the phone right?”  
“yeah, why?” confusion in Mario's voice  
“I could listen to your sweet voice all night long”  
“Marco are you ok?”  
“some times I can get by, with a sweet dreams baby good night”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“but this time I don't wanna spend it alone”

So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright, Listen for me pulling into your drive, Look out your window—you'll see my lights Baby, boy, I gotta see you tonight The way the breeze is blowing, blowing Got me wishing I was holding, holding Holding you so tight under that porch light But, boy, I gotta see you tonight.

“Do you have training tomorrow?” Mario said suddenly  
“no why?”  
“then come”  
“i Gotta couple hundred pictures of your pretty face”  
“what where?”  
“on my phone, on my dash all over the place”  
Mario giggled “I love you”  
“I would drive a million miles, just to see that little smile in real life”  
“then come”  
“It's worth the drive”  
“your worth the drive”  
“then come” Mario repeated 

So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright, Listen for me pulling into your drive, Look out your window—you'll see my lights Baby, boy, I gotta see you tonight The way the breeze is blowing, blowing Got me wishing I was holding, holding Holding you so tight under that porch light But, boy, I gotta see you tonight.

“No, I don't care what time it is”  
“what do you mean Marco?”  
“I just gotta get a little moon light kiss”  
“Please come Marco”  
“I can't help it when I feel like this”  
“Are you sure your ok? Your acting slightly weird” Mario sighed  
“there's only one thing to do”  
“what's that?” Mario smiled  
“Baby i'm missing you”  
“I miss you too, please Marco”  
“Mario shh shh, I'm coming” Marco soothed to his now quite angry lover  
“I'm coming over now, I hope its alright”  
“Yes Marco yes”  
“Listen for me pulling into your drive”  
“Of course”  
“Look out your window you'll see my lights”  
“Marco...”  
“I gotta see you tonight”  
“ok?”  
“Mario I'm about to set off now”  
Marco hangs up

Mario sighed and laid down on his bed, a smile now appearing on his face, he was so excited. He hadn't seen Marco since the last national team call ups when Marco had accsidenly knocked him unconscious. 

Meanwhile Marco was starting the engine of his car, setting off as quickly as possible, practically speeding down all the roads, going through red lights, he had to see Mario and it had to be now! 

Marco cursed when he saw no room in Mario's drive way and had to park on the road in front of his house. He practically jumped out of the excitement and raced to the younger man's front door.

Marco knocks desperately

“Hey I'm here” Mario smiled  
Marco smiled right back at him and picked up the smaller man giving him the biggest hug he had ever given, holding Mario so tight under light of his porch.  
“I had to see you Mario”  
“your here now” Mario soothed kissing the top of his head.  
“I've missed you so much”  
“please just take me to bed”  
“Naughty boy” Marco giggled  
“Please Marco”  
“ok, ok arsey”

Mario laughed as Marco slowly brought him back to his feet “come on” He grabbed Marco's hand and practically dragged him to his bedroom. Removing an item of clothing on their way soon enough both of them were in their boxer shorts. 

“someone can't wait to feel me in their ass”  
Mario smiled a mischievous grin “it's been so looong” he dragged out the words”

Marco dropped his boxers shorts, letting them pool at his ankles before stepping out of them altogether, he then turned towards Mario who was looking at him with a slightly raised eye brow. 

“what you waiting for? It ain't going to suck itself” 

Mario dropped to his knee's in front of Marco, smiling up at the other man, giving his head a couple of licks before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the split trying to tease Marco as much as possible. After a couple of minutes and Mario had still not stopped licking his head Marco took matters into his own hands and grabbed his hands roughly in Mario's hair forcing it all the way down the younger man throat and holding his head there for a few seconds. Marco looked down at Mario who had one hand down his own pants slowly stroking himself to hardness. His eyes slightly teary from the force or Marco shoving his dick down his throat. Eventually Mario made a loud choking nice and Marco pulled out his dick completely

“Mario you ok?”  
Mario nodded confirming after a couple of seconds when he had gotten his breath back “yeah”  
“are you sure? You look flushed  
“Mario i'm fine”  
“are you certain, we don't have to do-” Mario cut him off  
“Marco i'm fine, I want to”  
“good, you have lube?”  
“don't need it” Mario smiled  
“come on Mario it's been months”  
Mario frowned “I prepared myself waiting for you to get here”  
“sorry it was a long drive”  
“Don't be daft” Mario smiled giving him a quick peck “Now will you fuck me?”  
“yes” 

Marco slowly lowered Mario's boxers revealing an inch of skin at a time, Marco wanted to take things slow, Mario on the other hand just yanked them off and threw them across his bedroom. 

“Ooh i'm going to punish you for that Mr Gotze”  
“good, just hurry up” Mario whined 

Marco placed his hands on Mario's hips and slowly raised his body, pressing his back against the wall. He then started to enter him as slowly as possible to tease Mario, who was currently moaning in frustration, Marco was about half way in when Mario took matters into his own hands and slammed himself down to the hilt groaning loudly when the force drew Marco's dick to his prostate. “serves you right” Marco giggled  
Mario laid his head on Marco's shoulder “please fuck me I can't take this any more”

Marco rubbed a hand in Mario's hair and held him close, brining his cock almost all the way out then slamming back in, feeling Mario's body jerk in his arms, Marco did that again several times he loved the way Mario felt in his arms. He then pulled out all together and removed Mario's warm body from his own and layed Mario face down on the carpet. 

Mario turned round confused “what?”  
“Hold on tight i'm going to fuck you like you wanted”

With that Marco forcefully slammed into him, the force sending Marco's body further forward only for Marco to pull it back and start pounding into him, hands tight on Mario's hips Marco thrust into him as hard and fast as possible dragging Mario's body across the carpet, the sound of their skin slapping together audible to both of them, Mario's pants matching with Marco's groaning as he continued his rough pace, it didn't take long for Mario to fall apart his dick rubbing with the friction of the carpet as he came with a loud gasp, Mario's body dropped to the carpet all together with exhaustion, Marco groaned at the hot sight in front of them still fucking him but slower now, gentle but deep thrusts into his lover body making sure he hit Mario's prostate loving the little moans he made, it didn't take long for Marco to near the edge he them pulled of Mario completely. 

“Mario?”  
“mm” slightly muffled by his face pressed into the carpet  
“I want to cum on your face”  
Mario sat up and turned to Marco his eyebrow raised “why?”  
“to mark you” Marco winked  
“Ok what ever” Mario turned round and sat on his heels

Marco looked down at that perfect face as he began to jerk off, sparkly brown eyes, messed up sex hair, friction burns all over his chest, cum dripping off the end off his dick. Mario was perfect! Marco moaned loudly as he exploded and shot his load over Mario's face who was now frowning. 

“Marco this is gross” Mario whined  
“You look hot”  
Mario swiped his tongue over his lips and tasted Marco's cum “why did you want to do this?”  
“I wanted to Marco you”  
Mario laughed and picked up Marco's pants off the floor and wiped the cum off his face and smirked up at Marco who was now laughing. 

“come on lets get you to bed” Marco picked up the smaller body into his arms and walked the tiny walk over to Mario's bed and slowly dropped him there and laid next to him, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes. 

“Are you ok Mario?”  
Mario nodded “Just tired”

Marco put his arms around Marco for the fiftieth time that night, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. 

“I love making you feel exhausted”  
“You make me feel so good”  
“I love you”

Marco waited for a response but noticed the younger man was fast asleep in his arms, he didn;t regret a thing he did that day.

So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright, Listen for me pulling into your drive, Look out your window—you'll see my lights Baby, boy, I gotta see you tonight The way the breeze is blowing, blowing Got me wishing I was holding, holding Holding you so tight under that porch light But, boy, I gotta see you tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Song See you tonight- Scotty McCreey. thanks to him.


End file.
